The use of soft-walled tents for shelter is well known. Such structures have the benefits of light weight and portability which facilitates their use as mobile, temporary structures. In some instances, it may be necessary to use a tent for a prolonged period of time. In such circumstances, it may be desirable for the tent to exhibit characteristics of a more permanent structure to provide the user with a greater degree of comfort and security.
It is known to use a wooden or metal framework for the body of the tent. However, even in such framed structures, the entryway covering was typically a soft structure such as a flap or the like which did not mimic the action of a standard hinging door. Thus, a user did not have the perception of entering and leaving a permanent structure. It is also known to use solid wooden doors for operative connection to a tent frame. However, such structures are not highly portable due to substantial bulk and weight. Moreover, such structures may be relatively difficult to install in the field.